1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shielding of radio-frequency devices such as modules used in wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio-frequency (RF) is a common term for a range of frequency of electromagnetic radiation typically used to produce and detect radio waves. Such a range can be from about 30 kHz to 300 GHz. In some situations, operation of an electronic device can adversely affect and/or be adversely affected by undesired RF signals.
To address such problems, RF shielding structures can be provided to reduce the effects of the undesired RF signals. Such RF shielding typically operate based on what is commonly referred to as a Faraday cage principle.